1. Scope of the Invention
The present invention relates to beet harvesting equipment.
The present invention relates, in particular, to beet harvesting equipment using hydraulic power.
2. Background of Invention
Numerous conventional beet harvesting machines are known in the art and typically comprise the following elements. A rectangular framework with a front yoke for attachment to a tractor and transverse support beams, means for digging beets upwardly from the ground such as pairs of digging or digger wheels, means operative upon the dug beets for flailing the beets rearwardly into the machine such as kickers, paddles, or flailers; means receptive of the rearwardly flailed beets for conveying the beets rearwardly in the machine such as chain conveyors so that loose dirt and the like can be dropped from the beets; means receptive of the rearwardly conveyed beets for delivering the beets laterally in the machine such as grab rollers or reink bundles; and means receptive of the laterally delivered beets for elevating the beets into a truck such as a vertical elevator or lift with a transfer conveyor belt. The following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose the above elements: E. C. Rollins, 2,944,611 issued July 12, 1960 entitled "Beet Harvester and Cleaner"; H. C. Oppel, 3,181,616 issued May 4, 1965 entitled "Digging Wheel for Sugar Beet Harvesters" ; and H. C. Oppel, 3,010,522 issued Nov. 28, 1961 entitled "Beet Harvester".
All of the above elements require propelling or driving in order to functionally perform. Conventional beet harvesting machines are interconnected to the power-take-off from the tractor wherein a plurality of chains, gears and other assorted power transfer devices are utilized to deliver power to each of the above elements. The disadvantages with conventional prior art approaches is the excessive number of chains and gears required to deliver power to the various elements. The use of chains results in a significant investment in maintenance time for oiling, greasing and adjusting the chains; a significant investment in down time due to breakage of chains and the like; significant wear on the numerous interconnecting drive parts; and significant generation of a large amount of noise. In addition, the use of a multiplicity of gears and chains creates an unsafe and hazardous environment wherein injury to the operator often occurs. Finally, the use of chains and gears results in inefficient power transfer to the moving elements.
The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages through use of a plurality of hydraulic motors selectively positioned to deliver a maximum amount of power for the above elements, thereby eliminating numerous chain drives and gear clusters. The present invention, therefore, reduces machine down time; significantly reduces maintenance time through the elimination of oiling, greasing and adjusting of chains, and provides for increased wear of the remaining parts. The present invention results in a machine with significantly less noise being generated while in use and in a machine which eliminates vibration while delivering more concentrated power for the moving elements. In fact, the present invention due to the concentration of power is capable of greater speed while harvesting, is capable of handling a greater number of rows than conventional machines and finds application in severe soil conditions such as mud or heavy acreage of beets over conventional prior art approaches. The present invention further minimizes the hazardous and unsafe use of chains.